kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Here are listed updates from Kancolle game maintenance. Latest Maintenance: 28th April, 2015 Next Maintenance: TBA Future updates TBA * Multiple destroyers will get Kai Ni this Spring ** A "Special Type" destroyer (Fubuki-class, Ayanami-class, or Akatsuki-class) ** After Mutsuki K2 and Kisaragi K2, it is unknown how many destroyer remodels are left this spring Future *According to a quarterly mook 艦これ鎮守府生活のすゝめVol.1 which was released in September 2013, there are plans to implement new escort ships, and because their displacement is less than that of destroyers, they would take a younger form, but they are said to be for the final phase of the war and thus, while they want to release it as soon as possible, they have told the fanbase to please be patient about it. (That volume of mook also revealed the plan to implement Musashi, Akizuki-class destroyers, and Agano-class cruisers which are all now part of the game) *According to magazine Febri Vol.26 released by the end of year 2014, Implementation of "Escort carrier ended with tragedy", "Matsu-class", "... of oversea ships", and "... of submarine" have been planned.(that volume of magazine also hinted the implementation of Unryuu class ships like Amagi and Katsuragi but it have not specific the amount) *According to Comptiq Volume 2015 April released in March 2015, in the third year of this game, there will be plenty of oversea ships and auxiliary ships like Seaplane Tender(e.g.the Akitsushima implemented in April 2015). Also, in the year there will also be implementation of Type D Destroyers (Matsu-class) and its derived ship.http://kantama.net/archives/24465338.html Last update 28th April 2015 # Spring 2015 Event #* MapsOriginal Tweet / Translation #** Front Stage #*** 発動準備、第十一号作戦！ "Preparing for the 11th operation!" #*** 第二次カレー洋作戦 "2nd Curry Sea Operation" #*** ベーグル湾通商破壊戦 "Disruption of the Bay of Bengal trade route" #*** 決戦！リランカ島攻略作戦 "Decisive battle! Ri Lanka Capture Operation!" #** Extra Operation #*** アンズ環礁泊地攻撃戦 "Raid on Apricot Atoll Anchorage" #*** 打通作戦！ステビア海を越えて "Through Operation! Across the Stevia Sea" #* Named "Order! 11th Battle Operation"Original Tweet / Translation #* Planned duration of around 20 daysOriginal Tweet / Translation #* Difficulty settings, like in Winter 2015 Event. See special mechanics section on the event page. #** This time around, you will not be able to jump up the difficulty from Easy -> Hard after a map. To be able to use "Hard" setting, you must clear the previous map either on Medium or Hard itself. Only jumping up two difficulty levels is not allowed, other combinations stick to the old rules.Original Tweet / Translation #***【BAD】'Easy' > Easy > Hard (not possible because easy jumped to hard) #***【OK】'Easy' > Medium > Hard #***【OK】'Medium' > Easy > Medium #***【OK】'Medium' > Medium > Hard #***【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Easy #***【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Medium #* A well-trained aircraft carrier-centric Carrier Task Force is going to be importantOriginal Tweet / Translation #* Ship-locking confirmed for Medium & Hard ModeOriginal Tweet / Translation #** Ships used in E-3 can't be used in E-4 #** Ships used in E-3 & E-4 can't be used in E-5 #** You can freely deploy ships to a map if you select Easy Mode for it #** E-6 has no ship-locking whatsoever, so you can use all ships regardless of the difficulty setting.Original Tweet / Translation #* Related to the Indian Ocean Raid # New Ships #* Littorio #* Roma #* Katsuragi #* Takanami #* Akitsushima # New Equipment #* Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat (?? Event Map Reward, Comes with Akitsushima Kai) #* 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai #* OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount #* 90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount #* Pugliese Underwater Protection Bulkhead # New Enemy Vessels #* Harbour Water Demon #* Anchorage Water Demon #New Ship #New System #* Admiral-chosen branching, as opposed to compass-chosen branching, in certain areas #New BGMs #* 「睦月型駆逐艦の戦い」"Mutsuki-class Destroyer's Battle" #** Played during normal nodes in the main operation #* 「連合艦隊、西へ」"Combined Fleet, Westward" #** Played during boss nodes in the main operation #* Other BGMs will be added as motifs for the EO bosses Official Twitter Twitter Archived updates References